This grant is directed toward the development of a resource of animal models of significant human diseases. This multidisciplinary project will locate animals with diseases such as cystic fibrosis and convert them into manipulable models of the disease for research in the biomedical sciences. The genetics, lesions and pathogenesis of the disorder will be determined. These models will then be made available for use by the research community.